


Mind if I Join You?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux is a Tease, Oral, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, guys it's just filth, it's fluffy at the end, it's just a bunch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He arrived in the bathroom doorway moments later, holding an armful of your discarded clothes. He set them in a basket and smiled as he looked down at you. You looked so peaceful and content and he adored seeing you this way.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?” he asked.</p>
<p>You cracked your eyes open to look up at him. “I’d like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind if I Join You?

You were exhausted. After four meetings, several hours or work, and cleaning up after one of Kylo Ren’s tantrums, you felt you deserved a break. Once the day was done, you rushed back to the quarters your shared with Hux. As you walked through the door, you immediately started pulling your boots off. You discarded them by the door and descended down the three steps into the living area. You unclasped your belt and let it fall to the ground. Clothing dropped as you walked, your fingers struggling with the buttons as if you couldn’t get your shirt off fast enough.

When you reached the bathroom you sat on the edge of the tub, turning the knob for hot water. You didn’t care that it was scalding, in fact, you prefered it that way. You plugged the drain and waited for it to fill up a bit before adding a generous amount of bubble bath and watched as the water frothed into a pleasant scented foam. Lighting a few candles you had purchased with some spare credits, you turned off the bathroom light and twisted the tap off. You slipped out of your bra and panties and climbed into the tub, letting the hot water relax your tired body. The water smelled delicious and you let yourself sink farther into the tub, leaning back against the cool porcelain.

You were vaguely aware of the apartment door being opened with a faint woosh. You didn’t pay it much mind. The soft tap of boots on the metallic floor led you to suspect Hux was home. He arrived in the bathroom doorway moments later, holding an armful of your discarded clothes. He set them in a basket and smiled as he looked down at you. You looked so peaceful and content and he adored seeing you this way.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

You cracked your eyes open to look up at him. “I’d like that.”

He stripped out of his uniform, discarding it in the basket he’d put your uniform in. He slipped into the tub, sitting across from you with his back to the other side. His legs stretched out on either side of yours. You moved so your back was pressed against his chest, his legs on either side of your own. His warm body made you feel comfortable and at ease.

His hands trailed down your arms before wrapping around your middle. He dipped his head down to your neck, kissing you softly. You tipped your head back to rest against his shoulder, exposing more of your skin to him. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he trailed his mouth up your neck and behind your ear. He nipped at the soft skin behind your ear and you whimpered, a jolt of pleasure shooting through your body straight to your stomach.

“You like that?” he whispered, his breath warm against your ear. You knew he already knew the answer. You felt him catch your ear lobe in his teeth and you sucked in a sharp breath through your teeth.

Heat was quickly pooling between your legs. You nodded in an answer to his question. He nipped at the base of your neck, biting gently before letting his tongue soothe the mark. He was turning you to putty in his hands and he’d barely done anything. You felt him hardening against your back and could no longer handle the situation.

“Please…” you whined.

“Please what?” he purred in your ear. Why did he have to be so teasing and seductive? You thought.

“Touch me.” you said, your voice tinged with need. “Please.”

Hux was enjoying teasing you and he continued to do so. His hands roamed from where they were wrapped around your waist, up to your shoulders. His fingers slipped down your arms, his touch feather light, causing gooseflesh to break out across your skin. His left hand found your breast and massaged it gently. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and index finger, pulling gently at it.

Your mouth fell open and you let out a high-pitched and breathy moan. You felt his cock twitch against your back. His left hand continued to toy with your nipple while his right hand inched its way down your body, tracing small circles onto your skin. You shivered. His hands were so close to where you ached to be touched. He was going maddeningly slow. The wait was driving you insane.

He dipped his fingers into your folds and you gasped. He slowly circled his fingers around your clit and you writhed under his touch.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered. Gods, you were so wet and your body felt so hot it made the water seem cold. Hux was so teasing and smug and all it served to do was turn you on more.

“Yes!” you mewled. He kept his pace torturously slow.

His fingers circled your entrance and you couldn’t take it any longer. Your hips seemed to move of their own accord as you desperately tried to create more friction. He pulled his hand away and tutted disapprovingly. You let out a helpless sound of frustration.

“A little eager, are we?” Why was he torturing you like this?

“Please!” you whined. You were getting frustrated with his teasing.

No sooner had the word left your mouth was Hux plunging two fingers into you. You helped in surprise and the sound quickly turned into one of pleasure. He set a slow pace once again and you rolled your hips into his hand.

“Wouldn’t you like something better?” he growled lowly into your ear, nipping at your earlobe, still fucking you with his fingers.

“Fuck…” you hissed.

“Out. Now.” he said, pulling his fingers out of you and pulling you out of the bath, water sloshing against the sides of the tub.

You reached for a towel but Hux took it out of your hands, tossing it aside. “Leave it.” he growled.

“But I’m all wet!” you protested.

“Don’t care.” he scooped your legs out from under you, catching you in his arms.

He carried you out of the bathroom and tossed you down on the bed. You bounced a little, water dripping from your hair onto the comforter. Hux was crawling up over you from the foot of the bed. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a heated kiss, tongue darting out over your bottom lip, pushing for entrance. You willingly allowed it. Your hands found his fiery hair, gripping fistfuls of it and pulling. Hux growled into your mouth. The wetness between your thighs was started to drip down your leg.

Hux broke the kiss and started making his way down your body, laying open-mouthed kisses against your skin as he went. He left a dark red mark against the base of your neck and you whimpered as he claimed you as his. His mouth found your nipple and he grazed it with his teeth, swiping his tongue over the raised peak. He sank lower and lower, kissing his way over your ribs and stomach, your hip bone, and your thigh. He pressed your legs open a little wider and laid gentle kisses against your inner thigh until his face was level with your soaking entrance. His blue eyes were locked on your face as his tongue parted your folds. You immediately fisted the sheets, balling your hands tightly. His tongue lapped at your core, flicking over your clit, causing you to writhe and gasp in pleasure. He continued this for a while, expertly licking and gently sucking at you, deliberately keeping you from reaching the peak you desperately craved. When he was finally done toying with you he began in earnest.

His fingers circled your entrance before he thrust two of them inside. His tongue was running over your clit quickly, but not enough to overstimulate your sensitive nerves. With a curl of his fingers and a few more swipes of his tongue, you came hard against his face, hips bucking wildly. He smirked from where he lay between your legs, watching you tremble in pleasure as you came down from your high.

“How was that?” he asked, sitting up, his face glistening obscenely with your cum.

You could only nod weakly. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and stroked your hair gently.

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

“Yes. Of course. Fuck, yes, please.” you begged.

Seeing you beg caused his cock to twitch, precome beading at the tip. He was all too happy to oblige. He teased you a little more (gods, would he ever stop teasing?), rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. Your body jolted in pleasure. He slipped down to your dripping core, pushing in to the hilt in one swift movement. You cried out, gripping the sheets.

“Fuck…” you breathed. Each thrust went deep and drug across the spot inside of you that made your toes curl. You were a whimpering mess under the pace he’d set. When you’d finally gotten used to the slow, deep pace he’d set, he changed it again. He thrusted quick and shallow, surprising you occasionally with slow, deep thrusts that caused you to moan, your toes curling. He was moaning softly from the back of his throat.

His thrusts got more frantic, he dipped his head down to bury his face in the crook of your neck, biting down roughly as he came. He breathed heavily as he rode out his orgasm, hips jerking lightly before he rolled to the side, pulling out and laying next to you.

He reached out and pulled you into his arms. You rested your head against his chest. He stroked your hair, holding you close.

“You are so beautiful.” he whispered, kissing the top of your head.

“That was good, yeah?” you smiled sleepily.

“Mmm.” he sighed in agreement, his nose buried in your still damp hair.

Hux was getting sleepy and his eyes felt heavy.

“Can we get under the blankets?” you whispered. You were getting cold with the air hitting your damp skin.

Hux moved to slide under the blankets, patting the space next to him. You curled back into his arms and he wrapped the blanket around you.

He kissed your forehead. He was almost sure that you were asleep. Your breathing had slowed and your eyes were closed. “I love you.” he whispered. He’d told you before but it never failed to twist his stomach in knots. It made him nervous, telling you he loved you. It made him feel vulnerable and weak, but at the same time he craved that feeling.

“I love you too.” you said, just loud enough so he could hear.

His face flushed red and he was glad for the dim lighting. He pressed his face into your neck.

“Goodnight, my love.” you said quietly, kissing his chest right over his heart before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time actually writing smut so please tell me how I did! Also please tell me if I can make anything better in the future!


End file.
